November 26, 2012
Scene 1: Location: At a cafe Rashid is chatting with zoya at a cafe about their strange meeting and soon trning into friends.She comments that in today’s world when freidns become starngers,why cant the opposite happen.rashid too agrees and says that he feels at peace talkign to her,even if she is his daughter’s age.She says that he would actually be relieved when he meets her,who he went to meet at the dargah.he says that looks impossible since she’s very angry at him.She says that his friend may be very angry,but even the best of friends clm down and patch up and she too will.She asks him to tell about this friend.when he bgins with her name,she stops and asks him just to talk,not to give details.He goes on to talk about dilshad andtheir friendship.when he starts talking about how they met for the first time at his college fest.she is reminded of nazma’s request.She immediately takes rashid’s leave,citing the reason and goes for her college. Scene 2: Location: College for arts and science Outside the college,ayan is ruing missing the college show and zoya too due to lack of ID.Zoya too arrives in an auto.But remebering asad’s words to stay away from nazma,she hesitates.She also sees the principal reprimanding the students’ wearing tshirts of her name.They both see women entering in burqas and are struck with the same idea. Meanwhile nazma is searching for zoya.Zoya and ayan both draped in burqa collide with each other,and she hearing a man’s voice takes off the burqa to reveal ayan.He is about to pick up a fight with her,but then when she thereatens him of complaining to the principal that he’s entered with the intention of eveteasing,he scurries off without another word. Also nikhat and nuzrat are supporting humaira in her descision to take part in the fashion show when she is being jittery and cold feet just when the show’s about to start.they leave her off before 10 minutes of the show to start instilling in her confidence and wishing her all the best. Zoya meets nazma behind the burqa only and reprimands her for not taking part in fashion show.but nazma is adamant that she doesnt want any more trouble and therefore,has withdrwan her name.Zoya sees the principal taking somebody in a burqa and is scared that if its ayan then he woule let out her secret too and goes after them to find out. Ayan surprises nikhat and nuzrat standing below the stage waiting for the show to start.He asks about humaira and is told by nuzrat to wait for a surprise that she has planned for him.he doesnt take her seriously and instead flirtingly asks about zoya. Behind the stage,humaira is worried seeing the crowd and is waiting for ayan to show up too,who she is doing all this for. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence Nikhat’s family is discussing marriage preparations with haseena when rashid walks in.he too joins in the conversation and demands to know what would Imran like as a gift on their first function.Haseena pretends to be modest but then gives in saying that he likes cars,and especially a foreign model,that she cant pronounce the name of.Shirin immediately recognizes the car and says that its priced at 80 lakhs which sends the whole khan family into shock while haseena looks on. Scene 4: Location: College for arts and science Zoya hiding from the principal reaches the backstage wings of the fashion show and finds humaira having stage fears and developing cold feet on going on the stage.She comes upto her and compliments heer on hr beauty and asks heer to ggo up.Humaira thinks that it was a foolish idea on her part.zoya says that she’s been overthinking that has afected her descision taking.She asks her to be confidetn and believ ion herself and walk as if she’s walkign on a street.When she still is scared,zoya asks her if she really wants to do it.when humaira says yes,and she’s doing it particularly for one p[erson but cant face the others who would be wacthing her,zoya tells her not to look at the others and just focus on the prson she’s doing all this for.She advises her that i she really wants to achieve something,then she needs to have courage,go for it and grab it with both hands.This gives humaira the confidence boost tht she needed. She goes upto the stage,and remebering zoya’s words starts walking.Ayan as she wished was completely mesmerised with her new avatar and this makes her very happy and she finishes the show with confidence. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence The whole of khan family is visibly troubled at such a big demand,but they save their faces and dont show it.On being asked about nikhat,haseena is told that she’s gone to collge.Hassena comments on the futility of it remarking that she doesnt need to work then why study.Shirin says the girls of their house go to collge to study,haseena says but not their house’s daughter in laws’ but covers it up saying that they dont for fear of dark complexion in the sun again taunting at nikhat’s complexion.saying so,they leave. Scene 6: Location: College for arts and science Backstage,nikhat and nuzrat compliment her on her success.ayan too joins in praising her and demands to know the motivation behind her new avatar.She says that she is the same old humaira,but with a new confidence boosted by that girl,who she didnt know,not even her name or what she looks like,but who talked to her for one minute and gave her a new perspective. Scene 7: Location: Ayan’s residence Haseena is questioned by her relative,on whether they would get such an expensive car before engagement as they had demanded.Haseena says that they would,and if they dont,she can always play the trump card that she has in hr hand i.e. Asad Ahmed Khan Precap: Asad is asking zoya what has she done with his phone,that he cant receive any calls.She tell him that she has locked his phone with a voice simulated password,that he has to say every time he unlocks the phone.On being asked the password,zoya tells him its those three golden words,I AM SORRY ZOYA.Asad is very angry to hear this .